


Winter Wonderland

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, human! cas x reader, human!Cas, human!castiel x reader, spn au, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural!christmas fic, winchester!reader x human!cas, winchester!reader x human!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n is Dean’s little sister (older than Sam by a year). She’s out with her brothers, and Dean’s best friend, Cas. They’re out shopping when Dean and Sam go into a store to grab something, leaving y/n and Cas alone in the snow. (No monsters,  nothing supernatural.)





	Winter Wonderland

Y/n sighs as she quickens her pace, doing her best to keep up with her brothers’ long strides. She sips her cocoa, and shoots a quick look up at Dean, whose busy arguing with Cas quietly, waving his hands around in erratic gestures. She sighs, and her eyes dart around as she searches for a trashcan to throw her now empty cup away in. Sam glances down at her and quirks one eyebrow.

“Who you lookin’ for, y/n?” He asks, a sly smile sliding across his face. “Someone important here?” She rolls her eyes slightly at his comment and laughs dryly.

“Y/n’s lookin’ for someone?” Dean echoes, mimicking his brother’s expression. She shakes her head and smiles lightly.

“I’m not looking for someone, I’m looking for…ah! There!” She darts forward quickly, tossing the cup in the bin. She turns around. “I was looking for a trashcan, shouldn’t be that hard to find one,” she comments, and pulls her jacket around her body tighter, trying to gain more warmth as she scurries back over to them. “Honestly, you’d think that they’d be easier t- whoa!” Her foot hits a patch of ice, and quickly slides up off the ground into the air, sending her flying backward. She crashes to the ground, and closes her eyes, somewhat from the brief pain and the icy chill that runs up her spin when some snow wriggles its way down her jacket- but mostly out of embarrassment. Light laughter fills her ears and she opens her eyes, peering up at the murky sky, blinking when some snow lands on her lashes. “O-oh, shut up.” She grumbles, slowly moving up.

Cas kneels by y/n’s side, and places his hand on her back, gently grabbing her hand and helping her to sit up. “Are you okay?” He asks, his head tilting slightly as his eyes light up with concern…and amusement. A light blush creeps across her cheeks, and she nods.

“Ah, yeah. I just slipped. On some ice.” Cas’ lips quirk up into a big smile, and he laughs.

“Yeah, I figure that much out.” He helps her to her feet, still grasping her hand. “You gonna be okay?”

“Nah, I think she needs a big, strong man to help her walk on this treacherously icy sidewalk.” Dean mocks, shoving her lightly as he walks up.

“Too bad there aren’t any around.” She quips, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Y/n, I’m hurt,” he places his hand on his chest, “I can’t believe you’d insult Cas. What did he ever do to you?” Y/n stutters slightly, almost falling again as she moves back. The only thing that keeps her from falling, is, in fact, Cas- who’s still holding on to her hand, his other hand resting on her back.

“I believe she was talking about you, Dean.” Cas says dryly, a small smile still on his face. She smiles, a soft laugh falling past her lips as she shivers, glaring at the ground. Dean snorts and rolls his eyes slightly.

“Oh, whatever. I’m gonna go grab something- y/n, you have to stay out here.” Dean says, hurrying towards one of the nearby shops.

“But it’s cold out here!”

“And I have something I need to grab. That you…can’t see. Just wait out here, okay y/n? Sam, Cas c’mon. I need your help.” Sam moves forward, shaking his head slightly at his brother. Cas hesitates and glances down at her.

“Ah…I think I’ll stay here, Dean,” he says, another small smile gracing his features. “Make sure she doesn’t fall again.” Dean stares at the two of them, silently communicating with Cas before shrugging.

“Alright man, whatever. C’mon Sammy!” He spins around, and pushes through the doors, not waiting for Sam, who dashes in quickly behind him. Y/n glances down at the ground, her cheeks tinged pink.

“I-I’m fine…you really don’t have to, ah,” she laughs slightly and looks up at him. Cas turns his blue gaze to her, and their eyes meet. He laughs slowly, and her eyes light up slightly, her smile involuntarily widening.

“I don’t mind keeping you company, y/n,” he murmurs. “I like spending time with you…” Her cheeks brighten, and she looks down again.

“Ah- I, I actually meant you didn’t need to still hold onto me…I’m fine now.” Cas pulls his hand away quickly and takes a step back from her.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t even realize I was…” His eyebrows crinkle and he shakes his head. “Anyways…” His gaze flits over her shoulder as he sighs, his breath leaving his mouth in a puff of white fog. Y/n laughs at this, and exhales deeply, laughing again as she watches the puff of smoke like air. She lifts her face to the sky, her e/c eyes shining brightly as she smiles. Cas’ lips part and his head tilts as he observes her. Some snowflakes manage to land on her eyelashes, and wind in with her h/c hair, settling down on her shoulders and blue scarf. His gaze slides over to him, and she laughs, slightly embarrassed as she looks down.

“Man, do you remember when it was actually warm?” She asks, briefly looking up at him before turning around, her boots crunching in the snow. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the snow, but…” She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly, glancing over her shoulder to grin at him. “It’s cold as hell, isn’t it?”

Cas laughs, his eyes briefly closing before he shrugs, stepping forward to stand beside her. “I dunno,” he says, leaning towards her slightly. “It’s nice, in a strange way. Everything’s so still,” she smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I guess.” She shivers again, and he glances down at her.

“Oh, here…” he moves forward, swiping the small bits of snow off the bench. “Here,” he says, grabbing her hand lightly.

“Uh- Cas, that bench is going to be cold and wet…I’m not…”

“I wiped the snow off,” Cas says, his eyes lighting up as he smiles. “It’ll be fine, c’mon. It’s better than just standing and waiting.” Y/n sighs as he sits down, and shrugs.

“I mean, I guess…” She mumbles, and gingerly sits down next to him, grimacing when the cold bites through the thick fabric of her pants.

“See?” He says and grins at her. “It isn’t…it’s not…ah,” he blinks and looks up at the sky, his jaw clenching slightly. “…it’s not that bad, y/n/n.” His voice lowers. She rolls her eyes slightly.

“God, you haven’t called me that in years.” She mumbles, unconsciously resting her head on his shoulder. “We talked a lot more back then, didn’t we?” She mumbles, more to herself than to him. He nods slowly, letting out a long sigh.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” He wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer as he rests his head against hers. “I guess…” His voice trails off. “As you got older, I mean…” He sighs again, tilting his head slightly to look at her face. “You just…I mean, you were always…” Cas racks his brain, trying to find the right words to say. “…y/n/n, you were always adorable. The cutest girl I’d ever met,” he sighs softly as she slowly meets his gaze, her cheeks turning red. “But you got older…man, you’re so beautiful…I don’t…” He closes his eyes. “I’m about to do something really, really stupid. Please…stop me if you want to, y/n.” He opens his eyes, only for them to flutter shut a few moments later as he exhales shakily, his warm breath grazing her cheek as he tilts his head down. Cas hovers there for a few seconds, his nose lightly brushing up against hers, and he shifts slightly, tilting his head and pressing his lips against hers. Cas kisses y/n softly, lingering for a moment before he kisses her again. “You’re so amazing,” he whispers, his eyes still closed as he places a soft kiss on lips once again. At some point, y/n’s eyes closed, and she sat there still, stunned at what was happening.

Everything seemed so perfect. Y/n knew that it was cold all around her; she could feel the snow falling around them, but she didn’t feel cold. He was so warm, and that was all she could feel. His arm was wrapped around her so tightly, his lips were so warm on hers, and that was all she could focus on. She could barely even respond as he continued to kiss her lightly, murmuring his adoration for her. A soft sigh escapes past her lips, and her eyes flutter open, her eyelids feelingly overwhelming heavy as she stares into his eyes. His eyes, which are looking at her so intensely, clouded with a thick layer of love, hopefulness, and worry. His cheeks, which were turning slightly pink as he breathes quietly, his eyes scanning her face for an answer: any answer. Y/n swallows, her eyelids fluttering and her lips curling into a soft smile. “Cas…” She whispers, her eyes closing again as tilts his head, his lips finding hers again as he sighs, taking that as her answer. And it is. It’s the best answer she can give in the moment because there is nothing else she can say. He moves his other hand and rests it on the side of her face, his fingers winding into her hair as he holds her head softly. Y/n sighs again when he breaks the kiss, his eyes searching hers when they open. Cas smiles, swiping a flake of snow off her cheek gently, his lips parting.

“All I want is for you to be happy, y/n.” He whispers, his voice small. “Would you…be happy with me, y/n/n?” The jingle of the doorbell doesn’t break them from their trance, blue eyes still staring down at her, expectant, once again hopefully: waiting for an answer.

Y/n can hear Dean’s startled “What the fuck?” But she still stares up at him, her eyes widening slightly now.

“I- Cas…I don’t think…anything could make me happier.” His eyes close, and he kisses her again, his lips curled in a smile.

“You don’t know how relieved I am,” he rasps. “For a second there I thought…” He closes his eyes, almost as if the idea is painful, and buries his face in the crook of her neck, sighing loudly.

They stay like that for almost a minute before Dean finally clears his throat loudly, catching their attention for the first time. Cas breaks away from her, glancing over at his friend warily, standing up slowly. Dean’s gaze flits between Cas, and Y/n, before he shakes his head, glancing down at the ground. “C’mon, kiddo.” He mutters, smacking y/n’s shoulder lightly and heading down the street, just as a very confused Sam walks out of the store, nudging his brother and whispering:

“What was that about?”

“Looks like y/n’s got herself a boyfriend,” Dean laughs, glancing down at her. “And my best friend…ah,” his face twists slightly as if he’s just now working it out in his head. “My best friend better be pretty damn careful what he does and says around me,” he mutters, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Cas carefully loops his arm around y/n’s waist, pulling her to him as they walk. “I will.” He murmurs, lifting his face to the sky and smiling, his eyes shining with bliss. Dean glances at this out of the corner of his eye and rolls his eyes slightly.

“I’m happy for you,” he mutters. “Both of you. So, neither of you screw this up, okay?”

Cas closes his eyes and hums softly. “Not in my worst nightmare.”


End file.
